


Creature abbandonate

by will_p



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Dragons, F/M, Guards! Guards! compliant, Pre-Canon, Women Being Awesome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Sybil prende possesso della tenuta a Scone Avenue, congeda tutto il personale non necessario con sei mesi di liquidazione e invidiabili lettere di referenze, e si prepara ad affrontare il suo futuro. Se finirà sola e zitella, così sia.Anche se non le sono mai interessati particolarmente i gatti.





	Creature abbandonate

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _drago_ della sesta settimana del [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week6/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamGaelin ftw!)
> 
> Segue perlopiù il canon di _Guards! Guards!_ , ma con un po' di pezzi ripresi dagli altri libri e con qualche licenza poetica (tipo la partecipazione di Willikins, che in teoria non è in G!G! ma che altrove viene detto essere al servizio dei Ramkin da sempre).

Sybil ha sentito le voci sulle _donne come lei_. Spesso direttamente in sua presenza, senza neanche la buona educazione di un sussurro o una mano vezzosa davanti alla bocca. Le persone la guardano e per qualche motivo pensano che sia sorda, o stupida, o, perché no, entrambe, e tornano a parlare senza dedicarle più uno sguardo.

È particolarmente utile per raccogliere pettegolezzi - non che Sybil si abbasserebbe mai a usarli per i propri scopi, ma fa sempre comodo essere aggiornati su chi è stato visto appartarsi con chi nell'alcova di quale corridoio - ma la espone anche a una visione ben chiara delle bassezze dell'animo umano.

Gli animi delle fanciulle di buona famiglia possono arrivare a toccare terra.

Zitella, dicono, quando si sentono magnanime. Scherzo di natura, altre volte. Troppo grossa per un marito, perché quale disgraziato vorrebbe mai una moglie più alta di lui? Barile, balena, buona nemmeno a far figli. Qualche anno e sarà chiusa nel suo castello con un mare di gatti, vedrai. Che peccato però tutti quei soldi...

Sybil sorride e china il capo, cercando di farsi almeno un millimetro più piccola. Certe volte darebbe ogni cosa per essere davvero sorda.

Non lo è, però, come non è stupida, e quando giunge il momento del diploma e, idealmente, quello di iniziare a scacciare pretendenti dalla soglia in attesa di qualcuno con abbastanza liquidi da riuscire a corrompere il maggiordomo, Sybil ricorda ancora ogni parola.

Le donne della famiglia Ramkin sono _eccellenti_ a fare figli - dinastie e dinastie di matrone da combattimento non sono state per nulla - ma nonostante tutto, Sybil non ha intenzione di mettersi all’opera tanto presto.

Prova pietà per le sue compagne, in realtà. Così graziose, così educate, non sognerebbero mai di rifiutare un matrimonio, anche se ci sono così tante cose che una fanciulla di buona famiglia potrebbe fare, prima di essere affardellata da un marito.

Sybil non ha di questi problemi, per cui prende possesso della tenuta a Scone Avenue, congeda tutto il personale non necessario con sei mesi di liquidazione e invidiabili lettere di referenze, e si prepara ad affrontare il suo futuro. Se finirà sola e zitella, così sia.

Anche se non le sono mai interessati particolarmente i gatti.

 

L’idea arriva per caso, durante un pomeriggio con Lady Addington.

“Terribile,” le sta dicendo sopra una tazza di tè, “veramente terribile. Harold non riesce a dire di no ai bambini, ma un drago! Sembrava persino adorabile, all’inizio, ma poi ha iniziato mangiare i mobili e bruciare la tappezzeria! Te l’immagini, Sybil cara?”

In realtà le sembra piuttosto ragionevole, per un drago, ma si limita a dare qualche piccola pacca consolatoria sulla mano della sua ospite e a rimuginare.

 

Appena tornata a casa, inizia a studiare.

Scopre che ci sono razze e razze di draghi, ognuna più delicata della precedente, ognuna più problematica. Scopre che c’erano maestosi draghi antichi - _Dracones nobiles_ \- e che ora non ci sono più, e che ci sono draghi di palude che ora vengono venduti come animaletti domestici. Scopre che nessuno è davvero pronto quando la dolce lucertolina presa per Hogswatch ai bambini si trasforma in un cocktail esplosivo con la vescica debole, che nove draghi su dieci vengono abbandonati dalle famiglie d’adozione, che lanciarli nel fiume in un sacco è solo il modo più umano per liberarsene. Almeno atterrano sul solido.

Aggettivo curioso, _umano_. I suoi studi lo mettono in una luce tutta nuova.

 

Quando Lady Addington torna a lamentarsi del suo drago, Sybil posa la tazza di tè al centro del suo piattino e sorride amabilmente. “Pensi che ai ragazzi dispiacerebbe terribilmente separarsene?” chiede. “Ho sempre voluto cimentarmi nell’allevamento.”

 

Il suo primo drago è verde, tondo e malaticcio, e Sybil lo ama così com’è.

Per prima cosa si libera dell’orrido collare con scritto _Fido_ e lo chiama Wigbert Addington I, poi Wigbert, poi Wiggy. Converte un vecchio capanno in giardino per tenerlo, gli procura una cuccia ignifuga, una ciotola sempre piena di carbonella, un peluche per le notti da solo.

Quando dà fuoco al tetto del capanno, lo fa ricostruire in pietra

Quando le brucia i capelli, prende un paio di forbici e ordina la sua prima parrucca.

Quando esplode dopo un’indigestione, piange e pulisce le pareti con le sue mani e dà l’ordine di rinforzare il capanno.

I libri dicono che non vale la pena allevarli, troppo fragili e stupidi e pericolosi.

È vero, pensa Sybil, ma è proprio per questo che ne vale la pena. Hanno bisogno che qualcuno si prenda cura di loro.

 

Diventa una specie di esperta.

Ci sono altre signore con la sua stessa inclinazione per le creature squamate - la vedova de Quirm, lady Devant-Molei, e scienziati e curiosi e studiosi amatoriali, tutti pronti a scambiare una lettera o a darle un consiglio per i casi più complicati.

Quando le espansioni del capanno non bastano più, fa convertire le stalle. Quando le chiocce hanno le gravidanze più complicate, fa spostare una branda in cucina per assisterle meglio. Quando i libri non le bastano più, inizia il suo personale compendio illustrato.

Willinkins esegue ogni ordine con un _certo, milady_ anche se la sua bocca si piega appena in una piega di ossequioso disappunto. Un giorno lo porta con sé nelle stalle, per dare una mano all’ultima cucciolata arrivata; a fine giornata il suo cravattino è abbrustolito e c’è un minuscolo drago che sonnecchia nella tasca del suo grembiule.

Sybil sorride, e commissiona due nuove statue per il cancello d’ingresso.

 

I contabili di famiglia la prendono da parte e le fanno notare che la sua attività di allevamento drena più fondi di quelli che produce.

Sybil fa notare che potrebbe anche decidere di drenare l’Ankh, e le resterebbero comunque abbastanza soldi per ricostruire ogni singolo palazzo della città.

I contabili le rispondono che la sua attività di allevamento è uno splendido investimento, ma che se volesse tramutarlo in santuario ci sarebbero interessanti agevolazioni fiscali.

Sybil sorride, ringrazia, e firma con uno svolazzo tutte le carte che le mettono davanti (non prima di averle lette tutte accuratamente, prendendosi il suo tempo per vederli sudare).

Il santuario, deve ammettere, è un’ottima idea. Anche ricostruire ogni singolo palazzo della città, forse, ma non saprebbe da dove cominciare. La sua vocazione è accogliere le creature abbandonate da tutti, non correggere i problemi.

Può sempre sentire Havelock se c’è qualche orfanotrofio bisognoso, comunque. È così tanto che non lo vede per un tè.

 

Quando quella guardia irrompe nelle sue stalle, Sybil rimane interdetta.

Da tanti anni non aveva pensato più all’amore. Aveva fantasticato in gioventù, sogni distanti fatti forse più per noia che per vero interesse, ma alla sua età non ha sicuramente tempo di fantasticare sul principe azzurro, non quando ci sono stalle da pulire e collette da organizzare.

Eppure lo guarda, ora, e il capitano sembra così tanto uno dei suoi draghi - piccolo, malconcio, sul punto di scoppiare. Gli offre un letto, gli offre vestiti, gli offre le sue conoscenze e il suo incoraggiamento… e quando lo sente incitare la folla a uccidere il drago, le si spezza il cuore.

Poco importa che un istante prima il drago stesse per uccidere lei. Un drago è un drago, ma un uomo dovrebbe essere meglio. _Quest’uomo_ doveva essere meglio.

Ma Sam Vimes risparmia il drago. Lo arresta, lo difende, alla fine lo lascia andare, e quando Sybil lo convoca a pranzo, accetta il suo invito.

Quando gli prende la mano, Sam accetta anche il resto.

E Sybil lo accoglie, come ha sempre fatto. Perché qualcuno dovrà pur amare le creature abbandonate.


End file.
